A Date with a Vampire
by aldara360
Summary: me and alu had to be forced to speand time together


**Me and Alu had to go to spend time together ….. not like that either you dirty people maybe a little bit though ;P**

**

* * *

  
**

"I AM TIRED OF YOU TWO GETTING INTO FIGHTS AND ALDARA GETTING SWALLOWED. I AM DONE WITH YOU TWO PULLING PRANKS ON EACHOTHER AND MESSING UP MY MANSION" Integra said with a I'm- gonna- bitch- slap- the -crap –out- of- you yell. I was actually really scared I had never seen Integra like this. I glared at Alucard because it was his fault for spying on me to see if I had a boyfriend. I had to be the innocent one "Integra it's his entire fault he was being a stalker. How would you feel if he followed you?" He didn't say anything he just smiled an amused smile. She took out a cigar took a HUGE whiff and just glared at us both. "Im going to _**punish**_ both of you, you're not the innocent one this time Aldara you're both guilty". Alucard was just bursting with joy "My Master what is the punishment. Are you gonna shoot us, torture us, starve us." I just couldn't believe he would say something like that. "What hell is wrong with you, you want her to kill me." She chuckled and said something that made a nightmare come true for the both of us. "You two are going to have a _**date**_ tomorrow that will last the _**whole day**_". I fell to my knees and Alucard face was just blank and his was mouth open. "After all you did imprint on her Alucard, I think you two should spend some _**quality**_ time together." Me and Alucard looked at each other. "You two love birds should get packing" she said in an evil amused voice. I got up very shakily " This is madness please I know he imprinted on me but can we do something violent like underground cage fighting, samurai sword fighting, or just a simple life or death game of chess." "No this is your punishment" she picked up the phone and called Walter. She told him everything and told him to prepare a hotel suit for us. I went to my room to pack all my things I didn't see Alucard for the rest of the day. I slept for the rest of the day to have energy for me and Alucards' _**date**_.

Next Day

Integra was doing her work too busy to tell us anything about our date. Walter gave us the location and wished us the best of luck. I did have to admit Alucard looked good nice, long hair and a black tuxedo. I just wore a decent skirt with a nice light blue blouse. I fell asleep in the car so I didn't have to talk to him. The hotel looked marvelous though, the restaurant was amazing and the scenery was beautiful. The only worst thing about the hotel was our room. It only had _**one**_ king sized bed and the room looked as if we were on honeymoon. I almost choked at the thought of us sleeping together. I put my stuff near the closet he put his near mine. "Aldara there is a present from Walter and Integra for you" I looked it was an over decorated bag with a red ribbon. When I pulled out my present it was midnight black and ruby red Victoria's Secret _**lingerie**_. It even had a small little midnight black robe that reached only to my waist. I gasped and when I looked at Alucard he was fantasizing about me wearing it. "Pervert I'm not wearing it." He smiled as if he was a tiger hunting his prey. We decided to go to dinner, well more like dessert we had a food fight in the restaurant and got kicked out of the restaurant. We were cover in all kinds of cake. I couldn't find any of my pajamas and the only thing that was left was the lingerie and I'm not sleeping naked with him. "Alucard wear did you hide my clothes you pervert." He rolled his eyes "I didn't take any of you pajamas my little princess." I blushed a little at the nickname he had given me. I had no other choice and I defiantly can't go around the hotel in a towel. Alucard then got in the shower soon as I got out. I actually was worried what he might think. When he got he was drop-dead-_**hot. **_He only wore black boxers and he was still wet. I knew I was so screwed when he caught me staring at him. "What are you looking at Aldara" gosh now he is using a sexy tone "N-Nothing at all." We decided to order the movie Pineapple Express and eat chocolate rum cake. While watching the movie there was the last strawberry on the plate and I snatched it before he could get it. He glared at me and took it from my mouth with his. I then saw where he was going with this and he was getting really close until he face was an inch from mine and then I fainted.

Next day

I rushed my shower and got dressed really quick. Alucard already woke up before me. We went back to the mansion. I went straight to my room. When I looked in the mirror there was a red mark on my neck. "ALUCARD YOU PERVERT YOU BETTA' HAD NOT RAPED ME!!!!!!!!" . All I heard was a laugh in the corner of my room.

* * *

**Very random I think and love dovey I guess well hoped you enjoyed it and now I'll have to annoy Alucard by talking about Twilight**


End file.
